Bonds Know No Bounds
Sanjo, Richard, and Zeo have arrived in Essos to find Kai Vista, Sanjo's uncle, to gather information on Exia's location. Expecting the worse, they all push on in the mission to save Lana and Princess Victoria. Breathe Near the outskirts of Essos was a farmers' market that sold a large variety of fresh vegetation, meats, and fruits. While her husband wasn't too interested in the specifics of it all, Alessa had always enjoyed heading out and picking out the items herself and later cooking them herself. Not familiar with such things, Zeo had decided to tag along with her to see this "farmers' market" she spoke of, he hadn't seen such a thing in a long time. Though much to his dismay, his friends found his interest in the whole ordeal simply odd. "Five sweet potatoes, please!" Alessa held the woven basket out as an elderly woman placed five potatoes inside. She smiled and then turned back to her traveling partner. There were a small number of customers passing by them, looking at each stand and trying to decide on what to buy. "I take it you haven't been to somewhere like this before, Zeo-kun?" Alessa asked, handing the basket to him. Zeo shook his head. "My parents were farmers, actually," He replied, gripping the basket's handle, " I had been to the farmers' markert a few times. Coming here is a bit nostalgic for me, you could say." Alessa eyed his calm expression, she found the young man intriguing. "If you don't mind, how did you get that eye patch? Though I feel I know the answer, " Alessa asked. "Occupational hazards, " Zeo replied, averting his eyes from Alessa's gaze. "I'd rather not speak about my past, at least not the professional part of it. Forgive me." "That's fine, don't fret, " Alessa said, sighing. "I shouldn't be surprised. As you're friends with Sanjo-kun, no surprise you were in a dangerous line of work. I won't pry though, even if its' in my nature. " Zeo arched an eyebrow, "In your nature?" Alessa nodded quickly. "I used to be a journalist before moving away from Fiore and I was damned good at my job too, " She said, smiling. "It's actually how I met Kai in the first place. Oh, what a day that was." Alessa chuckled to herself as old memories flashed in her mind. "First meeting on the job, that's interesting, " Zeo shot a glance at Alessa. "How did that go?" "Awful, just awful, " Alessa said, shaking her head. "It all started with him hitting on me like I was like those other bimbos that jumped into bed with him without Kai even knowing their name. He was such an ass then, but he was a sweet man on the inside. Luckily, he was persistent which brought me to see he could be worth it. It worked out well." Zeo could almost feel a small smirk tug at his lips. Sanjo had an interesting family, that went without saying. This trip to Essos was turning out more pleasant than expected, that he couldn't deny. "Though from the looks of it, seems you adjusted well to this new life, " Zeo said carefully. Alessa smirked at the comment. "You don't have to prance around what you want to say, " Alessa said. "I knew that when I started living with Kai Vista, my life would be very different. Things got even more interesting when he decided to leave the military and take up an office job. God knows how things will change when news of our marriage reaches Fiore." "Is an elopement that big a deal?" Zeo asked plainly. He had never been too in touch with society when it came to this sort of stuff. So, in an effort to play it safe, he was resigned to just listen rather than speak on the matter. "It wouldn't be that big a deal for most people, if that's what you mean to ask, " Alessa said quickly. "However, Kai is not most people. His family is not most people. I'm sure he'll get some heat for it all given he's one of the most prominent members of the Vista family currently." "I guess that makes sense, " Zeo said, switching the basket's handle to his other hand. ---- After Zeo had surprisingly tagged along with Alessa to head off to the market, Kai and Sanjo had taken off on "business". This left Richard alone in Kai's home, alone to wander around in boredom. Adding in the fact that all the house staff was "busy", he didn't really have anyone to talk to. Richard decided to just waltz around the home for a bit. With all that had happened, he was surprised he hadn't gotten any sort of call from his unit at the council. Life had gotten very eventful. He still found himself surprised at Lana's abduction, and the princess as well. However, things were about to change. Sanjo's uncle truly was well connected. They now had a relative idea of Exia's location, the central region of Isenberg. Richard found it hilariously coincidental. As he wandered through the halls, Richard came to realize that Kai was a surprisingly family oriented man despite being 38 and still having no children. On the walls were pictures from the past, from mostly family get togethers, he suspected. He stopped at a picture on the wall, it looked like Kai alongside Sanjo's father, Raimo Vista, in their younger years. Both were smiling ear to ear. It reminded Richard of his own family, mostly just his siblings though. He slowly walked towards large window at the end of the hallway. It was a nice day outside. Essos' weather was far more agreeable than Crocus luckily. Richard wondered how Lana was doing. Knowing her, an escape plan was surely in the works. He clenched his fists at the very thought of it. They didn't know the exact odds stacked against them, however, they were going to save those two regardless of the obstacles. That was friendship, that was the bonds they had, and the bravery they shared. A Bloody Requiem Though the farmer's market had closed up and customers had left for their homes back in town, Alessa and Zeo lingered on in conversation. It had been mostly Alessa doing the talking, though Zeo found her stories from the past rather fascinating and amusing as well. While had been a bit annoying to make sure he didn't let his past as a dark mage slip, he had been enjoying himself. He was surprised someone who couldn't use magic or any sort of combat could have had such an interesting life. Then again, what did he know? "We should be getting back to the house now, " Alessa said, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye, " I'm sure Kai's gonna whine about how he was starving for my cooking." Zeo nodded in agreement. " That sounds wise, I did enjoy this, " He said, " this, uh, exchange of experiences." Alessa chuckled, earning an arched eyebrow from Zeo. "You're not much of a talker, are you?" She asked, and he nodded quickly. " I figured. Reminiscing is always fun for me. My life's interesting enough to say that" "I see, " Zeo said, watching the tree branches sway with the afternoon breeze. Richard had been right, the weather here was much nicer than Fiore. Though they were quite a ways north of Crocus, so it was no surprise. There was something about a nice breeze that soothed him. She narrowed her eyes at him, "And you, Zeo-kun?" "What?" Zeo asked, looking back towards her as they walked on. "Your life, " Alessa said softly, " Has it been interesting enough?" It was an interesting question. Had his life been interesting at all? Most would say "yes" given his line of work, however, it wasn't until his time with Sanjo and the others did he enjoy the things he did. Most of life had been hazy for him. Sad to admit, but that was the reality of it all. Now he found himself not sure how to answer, and Alessa's gaze was still deadest on his face much to his dismay. As something of an answer came to mind, suddenly something tugged on his senses. Zeo quickly came to a halt, catching Alessa by surprise. His eyes shifted side-by-side as he began to scan the area. "Zeo-kun, what's wrong?" Alessa asked through a worried look. "Hold that thought, Alessa, " Zeo said sternly. " We are not alone. I sense an exceptionally vicious intent to kill." Alessa's look of worry only worsened at those words. "You sensed fucking right!" They turned to see two figures perched high on a sturdy branch of the highest tree before them. One was a very muscular man with wild white hair. His devilish smile reminded Zeo of demented people he once allied himself with. Standing next to him was an interesting sight to Zeo. Her face was emotionless and her yellow eyes were cold as ice, the woman didn't seem too interested compared to her companion. However, he was sure of one thing: they were definitely members of Exia, their descriptions matching ones given by Sanjo and Commander Xena. "Vilmos, enough with the vulgarity, " the woman said, her eyes still on the pair below them. "We have a mission, this isn't play time." "Always spoiling the fun for me, Ama, " Vilmos replied, laughing. "So, this guy's one of the Golden Lion's comrades? Seems a bit rough looking to me." Ama quickly shot a glance at her partner. To Zeo, it seemed as if the two could speak with their eyes alone. Also, it seemed this Vilmos was a bit submissive to the woman named Ama. "Alright, alright, jeez, " Vilmos said, raising his hands in surrender. "Now that you mention it, the Boss always gets it right anyway." Xemen arched an eyebrow, "You two seem close. To be so clear with one another without even uttering a word." "And you seem like a smartass, " Vilmos replied through a glare. "But, you could say that. Anyway, I hope you're not a prideful person. I don't have mercy on enemies. It's okay, Ama, I'll deal with---" WHOOSH! Something shot past Zeo's head like a bullet, catching him off guard and startling Alessa. Vilmos groaned as he looked down to see something wrapped around his ankle. He clenched his teeth, "What the fuck is this?" As Zeo got his senses together, he came to realize it was a thick chain. A thick, black chain. Surging around it were electrical discharges of a jet black hue. He had never seen anything like it. Suddenly, Alessa, Zeo, and Ama were caught off guard again as Vilmos was launched violently through a series of trees, sending countless debris into the air. Alessa's dropped open as dozens of trees destroyed by his body crashing each and every one. Ama narrowed her eyes, taking a defensive stance as if waiting for another attack. In that moment, the chain disappeared. Zeo wasn't sure what to say, but he knew to keep his wits about him. He had never seen an attack like that. He knew of chain magic, but not of such a variation as this. "It's definitely not alright to attack my wife." Zeo and Alessa turned to see Kai flanked on his right by Sanjo. Kai's once happy face was replaced with a stern and powerful glare. As he took in their arrival, Zeo noticed Kai was armed. In his right hand was a stylized katana, the blade having black flame patterns on the cold, glimmering steel. It somewhat shook the image that Alessa had painted of Kai. Though Sanjo didn't look too amused either. Alessa ran into Kai's arms, or at least one as he swished his blade away from her body. Her fear was perfectly justified, no doubt. Not because she couldn't use magic or she couldn't fight as a whole. No, it was the fact that the murderous intent being given off by that man, Vilmos, was so thick it was almost palpable. It was disturbing almost. "Come out, Vilmos, " Sanjo said, stepping towards Zeo. "I know that's not enough to bring you down." Surely enough, Vilmos emerged from the torn forest unscathed and with a smirk on his face. "And here I thought we had hidden our presences so well before getting here, " He said, grinning. "Hell of a spell, by the way. I haven't seen chain magic quite like that before." "I sensed you before you had entered the city limits, " Kai replied, still hugging Alessa with his free-hand. "You may of gotten past the brats' senses but not mine, kid. Also, it helps that...." "It helps that we were expecting you, " Sanjo said abruptly, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Just to be safe, I asked my uncle to do one more scan of the area while we were at the office. It was a good idea." Ama looked at Sanjo and then towards Kai. "Vilmos, you must be cautious. That is Kai the Heaven Piercer, " She said, inching backwards. They could not fight against these odds, they had to separate. "Uncle Kai, Zeo and I will handle this. You and Aunt Alessa should just head home, her safety would be in danger here, " Sanjo said, peering over his shoulder. "Ha, how funny. Aunt Alessa, nice that I can finally say that, eh? " Kai and Alessa both smiled at the comment. "Alright, kid, I leave it to you, " Kai said, his sword vanishing from his hand. Suddenly, Ama took off into the forest. Sanjo and Zeo looked at each other. "I'll handle her, Sanjo, and find out what I can, " Zeo said, breaking into a run. "You handle the barbarian here." Sanjo nodded, " I was just about to say that." Zeo vanished into the forest in pursuit of Vilmos' partner. Sanjo looked back towards. he felt something click on the inside. It wasn't a good something. A cold drop a sweat ran down the side of Vilmos' face. Is opponent's eyes had that deadly edge again. Back in Crocus, the look had been there for but a moment, yet, now it was something to behold. "What's that look for, Golden Lion?" Vilmos asked. "You're going to tell me the exact location of Lana Kaen, " Sanjo said sternly. "In other words, the location of your guild's base of operations. I'd suggest just spilling it all now and you may get off with life imprisonment in the Council's prison." Vilmos threw off his coat as some strange, metallic plating began to spread over his torso and arms. "I like how you didn't even mention the little princess," Vilmos said, grinning. "Seems you're close to that piece of work. " Sanjo narrowed his eyes at Vilmos, " Don't test me, Vilmos." "As you already know, I'm one for testing others, " Vilmos shot back quickly, "It's damned hilarious." "You may enjoy combat, but I promise you won't enjoy it this time, " Sanjo said calmly, swiping his right hand to his side. Suddenly, a saber materialized into his grip. "You mess with a friend of mine, it's over. You mess with someone that means more than that to me, I'll tear you apart. Don't be a fool, you can't beat me." "Friends, huh?" Vilmos said softly, old memories washing over him all of a sudden. That word was not something so easily defined, not in his experience. ---- /Flashback/ 5 years ago...... A gray sky. Dull, lifeless, and simply apathetic in its' own right. It was the rainy season, and thus overcast weather and depressing rain were the norm. Sitting on the front stoop of a rundown building, a young, white-haired man continued to dig a knife into a rectangular, wooden block, shaping it into something a little more interesting. He carved away at the surface, ridding it of excess wood and giving it expression. That wooden block was like the sky, dull. It had been quite a boring day. Besides the usual, he hadn't found any particular excitement in a life style that was once full of adventure. Then again, he hadn't fallen into these dull days by choice, but out of desperation. It was the only way to escape an enemy he should of never messed with. Pride cometh before the fall, that's a saying he should of taken more seriously. Now, what had become of him and his comrades? Stuck in some impoverished town that had nothing worth stealing and even other criminals had found to be a waste of space on Fiore's map. He looked up to the sky, "I can't keep on like this." The young man tossed the block into the street and closed his switchblade. "Aniki! Aniki!" He turned to see two rough looking men run towards him. They stopped before him, panting. Their clothes were ripped and their bodies bruised. One had a long sword on his back and the other was unarmed. "We have a problem, Vilmos!" They shouted in unison. "What the hell happened to you guys?" Vilmos asked, arching an eyebrow. They had clearly been in a fight, but he knew no people in the area that could send his men running. The area was nothing but weak people for the most part. "A gal, she came out of nowhere," one of them said, still trying to catch his breath. "She was like the angel of death. One of the fellas said something and she wiped us all out! She's too dangerous, aniki." Vilmos' questionable look did not leave him. "You're telling me some random chick showed up and shitted on the whole Red Dragon Gang? " He asked, his tone taking a more serious tone. "You're shittin' me, right? " "Why the heck would we lie, aniki?" The other one cried quickly. "Alright, calm the hell down, " Vilmos replied, clenching his fists. "The whole goddamn gang, huh? I'll teach that bitch what's what." "We wouldn't be here if ya hadn't screwed with Grimoire Heart, " one of them muttered under their breath. Vilmos rolled his eyes, "I suggest you shut up before I bust open your skull." "Such a disgusting manner of speech. Gang members or not, I'd expect something a bit better than threatening your own men." Vilmos' two underlings cowered in fear at the newest visitor. They took off towards their leader's position, running for dear life. "It's her! That's the woman, aniki!" They shouted in fear. Vilmos quickly rose from his sitting place and set his eyes on the newest piece of entertainment for the day. Her eyes said nothing to him. Usually, one could learn alot from just their enemies expressions but there was no such luck here. "Dumb bitch, I'll have to pay you back for the men of mine that you killed." In that moment, he could of sworn he had seen the woman crack a small smile. It had been very small and weak, but still there. However, he wasn't amused. They held eachother's glares without fail. He would not be submissive to some random woman. "Good, " She said, "Least you care about your comrades. At least you can do that." /Flashback End/ The sound of footsteps snapped Vilmos out of the past. He looked down to see that Sanjo had neared closer to him. The battle was about to spark. Sanjo narrowed his eyes at Vilmos, the man's entire body was covered in that metallic skin now. There were a single, solid red line that ran over each eye, from the jaw line to the back of his now seemingly bald head. Vilmos' bottom canines reminded him of a Saber-toothed tiger now more than a human. "How about this, Golden Lion!" Vilmos said, raising his hands, earning a questionable look from Sanjo. "What, how about what?" Sanjo asked, beginning to lose patience. "If you manage to kill me, I'll tell ya, " Vilmos said, " If you can, that is." He cracked his knuckles as he kept his eyes on Sanjo's sword. "There's always the option to retreat. I have that luxury, he doesn't." Sanjo raised his blade in his opponent's direction. He gave no answer. Vilmos arched an eyebrow curiously. Suddenly, Sanjo's blade descended to the ground sharply with a furious swing and Vilmos found himself narrowly dodging a blade of air pressure. "Holy shit!" Vilmos shouted, trying to find his footing as he landed on the ground. However, there was little time for that as he saw Sanjo bulleting towards him from the side. A small smirk crossed Sanjo's face. "I told you, Vilmos, don't be a fool." Breaking Through Her Mask Ama flipped backwards in mid-air, swiftly ecaping a torrent of jet black magical blasts. She landed on the ground, skidding back over the grass. The massive trees of the forest over her head made something of a blanket of shade for the creatures of the forest. However, there was no time to enjoy the scenery. "It's regrettable that we cannot resolve this without violence." She narrowed her eyes as her opponent came into full view. Zeo stepped closer towards her. "Where is our friend and the princess?" He asked, glaring at her. Ama clenched her teeth, it another tough opponent for her to deal with. She figured the only to get somewhere in this fight was to play it smart, however, she had to further gauge his strength. Ama stood up straight and flipped the slit on her dress. There strapped to her thigh were three small knives. She slipped one out and proceeded to slash the outside part of her forearms. Zeo arched an eyebrow, confused by her actions. "If you managed to defeat me, then maybe you could pry some information out of me, " Ama said, blood gushed out of her wounds and shaped, forming a wide, red scythe-like blade on each arm. "However, I have no intention of losing." In that instant, she shot towards Zeo. Zeo followed in suit and dashed towards her. He quickly ducked under a slash towards the face. Jumping back, a katana appeared in his right hand. Ama narrowed her eyes, it seemed he could use requip. She ran at him once more. With one firm slash, Zeo stopped her charge. Their blades were locked. Zeo was blocking both blood blades with the length of his sword. "I've never fought someone who uses blood as a weapon, this is interesting, " Zeo said. Her yellow eyes caught his attention. They were emotionless to a fault, almost dead. They reminded him of another time in his life. Suddenly, the blades dissolved back into plain blood. Zeo widened his eyes as he felt something tear across his chest. He back stepped quickly, trying to register what had happened. His eyes fell to Ama's hand. Thin long blades were protruding from each finger. He lowered his sword and touched his bloody chest with his free hand. She had got a nasty cut on him. He had been careless. "My magic is Vampire Kirin Cleanser Magic, think of it as the magic of the vampires. I can do anything with blood, " She said sternly. Ama clasped her hands together as the puddles of blood, his and her own, began to float in the air. Drops of blood began to form into sharp pellets. "Vampire Kirin's Needles," Ama commanded softly. Zeo dashed to the side as projectiles flew past him, barely missing him as he did his best to dodge the onslaught. He quickly made his way behind a tree to use as cover. Zeo sighed, it was time to stop being careless. "Will you not face me?" Ama shouted. Slowly, Zeo came from behind the tree. He had seen enough and gotten the grasp of things. "I gave you chance to answer my questions peacefully, " Zeo said through a serious look. "Yet, look at my chest. Now I have to crush you. Those dead eyes will know fear, Ama of Exia." Ama felt a weak shiver run down her spine at that moment. Quickly, she jumped back, making a distance between the two of them. She clenched her fist, there was this weird feeling in the air, a dreadful feeling if anything. Ama was taken aback as she noticed a black aura beginning to swirl around her enemy's hand and forearm. Zeo stepped quickly, whisking his hand forward violently, "Black Dragons." A monstrous dragon head emerged from the blackish aura surrounding Zeo. It ripped towards Ama, bearing its' vicious fangs. She quickly dashed in the opposite direction, there was no way she could fend it off from such a close range. As she stole a few glances to check that situation behind her, another dragon appeared and then another. They plowed through the forest, laying waste to the towering trees and sending the wildlife into chaos. Zeo walked over the fallen tree trunks. His attack had done a serious number on their surroudings. The dust was still high in the air as it sifted around. He fanned the falling dust away, not wanting any of it to get in his eyes. Before him was a lengthy path of destruction. It was clear that Zeo may have overdone things. "Had enough?" He asked, surveying his surroudings. The crunching of wood caught his ear. Zeo turned to his right to see Ama walking towards him slowly. Her body was somewhat bruised and she was clutching her arm. Yet, her eyes still said nothing. "Is this what you do to help your friends, take other people's lives?" Ama asked sternly, eyeing Zeo's calm expression. "Seems a bit overly violent." "You're very much alive and I'm not having a stupid argument with someone that is nothing more than my enemy, " Zeo replied quickly. Now he found himself missing when she didn't talk at all. "I'm going to ask again before this escalates further, where is our friend?" "Friend, huh, " Ama muttered, starting to lose herself in thought. /Flashback/ 4 years ago........ The sky was clear and the sun was high in the sky. A hawk soared serenely over the forested coastline below it. Jutting out into the clear blue water was a large, wooden pier. There were no boats near the docking area, only a lone figure seated on the ledge. The water below her seemed impossibly clear. Yet, it was crystal clear. Her yellow eyes followed the fish swimming about, this was surely a prime location for wracking up a great catch. All around her there was peace, however, she felt a bit uneasy. She had just made a deal with a man that changed the course of her life, with a man she wasn't sure she could trust. The young woman sighed, running a hand through her short, brown hair. There hadn't been much purpose to her life, she had always been a wanderer, but things had changed. She wasn't sure if things would really get better, yet she knew things would be more interesting. It had always felt like she was wasting her life away. Why was she in this world? Footsteps caught her ear and quickly came to a halt soon after. Over her was a large shadow. She truly didn't feel like turning around, couldn't they just speak like this? It was brought to her attention that there was another new "recruit" along with her. "It's a small world, isn't it?" The voice was definitely familiar, and she didn't normally pay any mind of people's voices. She peered over her shoulder to see a rather familar face. It matched a man she had fought about a year ago. His name was Vilmos, and he was an insufferable ruffian in her eyes. She examined him for a moment, he looked a bit different. It had to be the clothes, she figured. "Thanks for the damned warm welcome, Ama, was it?" Ama sighed, his horrendous use of language hadn't changed a bit either. "Yes, it's Ama. I remember your name well enough, Vilmos Anzai, " She said softly, directing her attention back to the fish circling around in the water below the docks. "So that Xemen found you as well." "You could say that, " Vilmos replied, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jacket, "But I've got no problem calling him Boss. Why the long face? Well, you don't seem like happy person, to begin with." Ama sighed, "It's nothing." "Well, since we're the two newest members, I figure we should, " Vilmos trailed off, noticing Ama's lack of attention , "Fuck, are you even listening?" "We need to set one ground rule if we're working together for now, " Ama said quickly, " Keeping your cussing to yourself, I don't want to listen to it. " "Tch, well, fuck you too, " Vilmos groaned. " But I'm not in the mood to argue, so sure. I guess that makes us a duo." "Obviously, " Ama said, not bothering to make any eye contact with him. He kissed his teeth. "So, I guess this makes us friends, eh?" Vilmos asked, grinning. "I don't know what friends are, " Ama said sternly, " I know the word's meaning, but not in the context of my life." Vilmos sighed. "To be honest, I'm not surprised, " He said, shaking his head. "I'll be your first friend then. I may not look the part, but I can teach you some stuff." Ama gave no response. For a moment, they found themselves in an awkward silence. "However, I'll warn you now, " Vilmos said, his tone taking a more serious edge to it. Ama took to her feet and turned to face him. They locked glances, neither making a move. Yellow eyes locked with black eyes, neither having any intention to yield to one another. Ama had no intention of playing second fiddle to some ruffian. "A warning, " Ama said softly. "What warning would that be?" "The one thing that the Boss said that won me over, " Vilmos said, earning a curious look from his new companion. Though he was surprised that she could even show that much emotion. " It was that betrayal is one of the greatest sins a person can commit against his friends. Damned true, no doubt." Ama arched an eyebrow, "Your point?" "Betray me and I promise I will get even, don't even think about it, or I'll kill you, " He said, a devilish grin crossing his face. "This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." /Flashback End/ Ama stomped her foot, shooting her arms in front of her in a crossed motion. Zeo suddenly stopped, not sure of her current actions. Ama calmed her breathing and closed her eyes. "I have no intention of speaking to avoid injury, none at all," She said coldly. Zeo arched an eyebrow, something felt different. His eyes widened as her skin began to darken and her very aura began to change. He stepped back. It was wise to keep his distance, he figured. Zeo didn't expect this woman to have some sort of transformation up her sleeve. Was it a takeover spell? A sudden bloodlust washed over him. "What on earth, " Zeo muttered to himself, watching Ama lay her hands to her side. Not too long ago, he could feel nothing from this woman, however, now she was giving off a bloodthirsty vibe akin to that other man she was paired up with. Her eyes lids slowly opened to reveal glowing, yellow eyes. Her look was no longer empty, at least it didn't feel that way to him. Not much changed about her appearance, and so he decided it couldn't be a takeover spell. Whatever it was, he could sense her strength elevate considerably. Zeo knew he had to take things seriously now. "As I said, I use the magic of vampires," Ama said slowly. Suddenly, Ama felt a shiver down her spine. A flash of light illuminated all around them as the sound of an explosion ripped through the forest. Zeo eyed the small shake amongst the trees. She looked back in shock, "What on earth was that?" "That would be Sanjo, " Zeo said promptly, stepping towards her. "He will get the location of Lana out of your partner, I can assure you." He lunged at her speedily. Mere seconds passed as they fell into an exchange of blows. Ama shot her right fist at Zeo's face, yet he sidestepped, grabbing her arm. In one swift moment, Ama was sent through a row of trees. "Is that transformation of yours only for show?" Zeo asked. Tears A pillar of smoke and dust floated over a large, ghastly crater. Rocks and dirt descended from the sky in bits, hitting the now barren and desolate earth. What was once a forest of lush greenery was now dry and deformed. Like a war was being raged in the forest itself. "Fuck off!" Vilmos came crashing down with his metallic fist. Sanjo parried the attack with his blade, stepping back slightly to make space. The clangs of metal filled the air as Vilmos unleashed a ferocious onslaught of attacks. Sanjo dropped suddenly in a crouch out of the range of a high kick. He stepped forward, twirling on his left foot with his blade aimed for his enemy's neck. A splatter of blood filled the air. "Shit, that was close," Vilmos huffed, touching his chest. A red horizontal line was etched in his metallic chest. Sanjo set his sword to the side. "You don't have a chance against me, " He said softly. "How about you make it easier and tell me what you know?" His blue eyes locked with Vilmos', this was testing his patience. Every moment wasted here was a moment that could be better used to save Lana and Victoria. Vilmos' body was scuffed up from head to toe. Slash woods here and there. He hadn't realized just how good this so called Wizard Saint was with a sword. "That last blast was cutting it close, I've....never seen such a dangerous use of that magic." The Exia mage continued to pant as ideas sifted through his mind, this was a fight he could not win. "You barely look human now, " Sanjo added through a frown. "Your magic is effective, but you picked the wrong opponent." Vilmos' very skin had been morphed into some sort of metallic material. His bottom canines had enlarged beyond measure. He looked like something out of a child's nightmare. "Would be nice if ya threw the sword down and actually fought, you shit, " Vilmos replied quickly, throwing up his fists. His breathing had not relaxed in the slightest. "A little mano e mano, eh? Scared are we now, Golden Lion?" "I may not be known for it, but my skill with the sword is pretty good, " He shrugged, raising his blade towards Vilmos. Sanjo narrowed his eyes, "Besides, you don't want to go head to head with me like that." The look in his eyes changed in that instant, earning a worried look from his talkative opponent. "How ironic, " Vilmos said with a smile, "You have the eyes of a killer right now. Just like back in Crocus, that same look." "This has gone on long enough, " Sanjo couldn't ignore the thoughts of what could be happening to Lana and Victoria at this very moment. His grip tightened around the hilt of his sword, the blade began to glisten enchantingly. In a few slow steps, he shot towards Vilmos in an instant. His blade rushing towards the dark mage like a hungry lion. "And so it fucking begins," Vilmos shouted, slashing his metallic arm forward. He parried Sanjo's slash, keeping his eyes on the blade as his enemy pressed forward. His blood was boiling beyond belief, the fight had taken to a new level. He skidded backwards, blocking Sanjo's slashes. Sparks flew between them. "No," Sanjo muttered, "It ends here". He twirled on his heel in a ducking fashion, catching Vilmos off guard. His brought his blade around hard towards his enemy's face. In that moment, he suddenly disappeared out of Vilmos' line of shot. "Shit, " Vilmos muttered as he felt a shaft of cold steel shoot through his chest, piercing his metallic skin without fail. He peered over his shoulder to see a pair of cold blue eyes staring back at him. His legs felt weak, he felt weak. "Tell me about Lana's location." Vilmos began to cough up blood, his mind a mess. A small grimace crossed his face. He had failed, then again, he knew he had been in over his head from the start. "Looks like I fucked up, Ama. This was really a mission from hell." Sanjo twisted the blade roughly, "Speak, Vilmos". Blood continued to flow from Vilmos' lips as he felt himself going in and out. "Rhynos valley," He muttered weakly. Sanjo pulled his sword from Vilmos' chest, pushing his body away in the process. The man's body hit the ground with a loud thump. He felt a wave of relief as this confrontation ended. ---- "What?" Ama came to a halt as a chill went down her spine. Vilmos' presence had vanished, slowly but surely died out. Zeo followed suit, curious to why she had stopped so suddenly. Had Sanjo killed off the other one? Zeo's eyes widened as he swore what seemed to be a tear drop hit the ground. Empty eyes were full of emotion, they were full of pain. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. Without a doubt, Zeo confirmed mentally that Sanjo had, in fact, killed that partner of hers. Ama dropped to her knees. Her skin lightened back to its' originally pale hue. The ghastly killing intent that once emanated from her was gone without a trace. Zeo felt the desire to end her life die off within him. It was puzzling as to how he could just pity an enemy, but her tears were all that was needed for explanation. "Rhynos valley." Zeo arched an eyebrow, "What?" "That's where you will find your friends, but, " Ama said weakly, "Our master won't make light of what happened here. Be wary." "You expect me to just let you walk away?" Zeo asked, eyeing her somber expression. "A bit of information doesn't mean--" "Do as you wish." ---- "Sanjo." The Wizard Saint turned to see Richard slide down the crater towards him. In a flash of light, the sword in his grasp disappeared. He noticed Richard's serious look. Had some sort of news come to him about Lana? "Did something else happen?" Sanjo asked quickly, hoping to be wrong. "Erza and the others are on their way, " Richard replied as he stepped before him. They locked glances for a moment in complete silence. Around the pair was a scene of destruction. It had been Vilmos' endurance that allowed this fight to get out of hand. He would have to make things right with the city officials another time. Sanjo sighed, "How long have you been here?" "Long enough, " Richard replied roughly. He looked down towards the corpse a few feet away from their position. The stab wound caught his eye. "Not a very gracious execution, my friend." "That was hardly on my mind when he was swinging at me like a mad man, " Sanjo said through a frown. The man was a criminal and not any ordinary one, he would have meet a swift execution either way had he been arrested. "So, what's this about Erza and co joining us?" "I alerted them a while ago, before you guys even left, " Richard said, raising his hands in explanation. It was the least he could do. "The spike in magic power that I felt confirmed my decision and Kai nailing the coffin shut when he brought back your aunt. Call me a few steps ahead of the game." The sounds of a rustle from over the ledge of the crater cut them off. They watched as Zeo stepped over the ledge and leaped before them in one swift motion. His body had its' share of injuries, but nothing serious. "Ah, good to know you're fine, " Sanjo said with a small smile. He looked back towards Richard. "We need to go, now." Richard nodded in agreement, as did Zeo. They had job to do. This was more than just a personal vendetta. This Exia had not only kidnapped their friend, but the princess of their home land, unleashed chaos in the capital and the halls of its' palace. "Richard, Zeo, we're about to do something that I would normally not label as wise. But," Sanjo said slowly, "It has to be done." Richard smirked at the comment, "For a friend". To Be Continued. Previous Chapter | Next Chapter Category:Chronicles of a Mage Category:Zicoihno